


Dialoge, die niemals stattfinden werden - Die Marvel-Schauspieler erklären ihre Filmcharaktere

by DaintyCrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Humor, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gespräche zwischen verschiedenen Marvel-Schauspielern und (aus gutem Grund) anonymen Personen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bescheuert

**Author's Note:**

> Mit einem Freund zusammen entstanden.  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt jemandem :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hiddleston | Loki Laufeyson

Tom saß auf einem breiten Sessel, gegenüber einer jungen Frau in einem ebensolchen Stuhl, und fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar, während er erneut tief durchatmete. „Hören sie, kennen sie den Film 'Avengers'?“  
Die Frau nickte. „Ja, sicher kenne ich den.“  
„Super. Da spiele ich eine der Hauptfiguren.“  
„Iron Man?“  
„Ähm- Nein.“  
„Natasha?“  
„Was, nein! Sehe ich aus wie eine Frau?!“  
„Captain America?“  
„Nein. Ich war besser.“  
„Hulk?“  
„Auch nicht. Ich habe einen Gott gespielt.“  
„Thor?“  
„Was? Nein! Ich war der Bösewicht!“  
Die Frau schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ah klar! Der Typ im All … Thanos!“  
„Nein. Nicht der. Der da drunter.“ Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
„The Other, der Anführer der Chitauri. Der mit den zwei Daumen!“, sagte die Frau nach kurzer Überlegung und sah ihn strahlend an.  
„Nein. Auch nicht der. Noch weiter unten.“  
„Einer der Chitauri?“ Sie schien sichtlich verwirrt. „Sie sehen gar nicht so aus, wie einer von denen.“  
„Nein.“ Tom wurde immer verzweifelter. „Auch keiner von denen.“  
„Diese komischen Regenwürmer aus Metall?“  
„Nein verdammt!“ Tom stand auf, ging ein paar Runden um den Sessel und setzte sich dann, während er tief durchatmete und kurz die Augen zusammenkniff, wieder hin.  
„Tut mir leid, dann kann ich nicht helfen.“ Sie schüttelte naiv den Kopf und schien nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
„Okay … “ Er schien ebenfalls nachzudenken und dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Ich bin der, der die Chitauri geführt hat.“  
„Warte … Da klingelt irgendwas bei mir … ähm …“ Sie legte sich eine Hand ans Kinn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Teddy oder so.“  
Toms Augen weiteten sich kurz bevor er bestürzt den Blick abwandte. „Nicht ganz-“, meinte er dann beherrscht, „-aber zumindest hat der Name ein 'I' am Ende, also stimmte das von der Aussprache her schon mal.“  
„'I', ja? Hmm … Flori?“  
„Nein.“ Tom atmete erneut tief durch.  
„Benni?“  
„Nein.“ Toms Stimme rutschte eine Oktave tiefer und jeder intelligente Mensch hätte eine gewisse Mordlust heraushören können, aber nicht so die junge Frau Tom gegenüber.  
„'I' … ein anderer Name mit 'I' …“  
„Und der Name fängt mit 'L' an.“  
„'L' und 'I'? Lilli?“  
„NEIN?! Ich bin wie schon gesagt ein Mann!“ Er rieb sich mit der einen Hand die Nase. „Loki! Ich hieß Loki!“  
„Loki … Loki … Nein tut mir leid. Das sagt mir nichts.“  
„Komm schon! Der Typ, der die Erde unterwerfen wollte!“ Keine Antwort, die Frau schien immer noch zu überlegen. „Der, der Clint Barton umgepolt hat?“ Immer noch nichts. „Mit dem Zepter?“  
Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und der Loki-Schauspieler sackte auf dem Sessel in sich zusammen.  
„Thors Bruder?“, war sein verzweifeltes Gemurmel kaum zu hören.  
„Ach so klar!“, sagte sie strahlend, und er nahm Hoffnungsvoll den Kopf aus den Händen, um sie anzusehen. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
„Du bist der Kerl mit dem total bescheuerten Helm!“, rief sie breit Grinsend aus. Tom nahm das als Zeichen, um aufzustehen und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum zu flüchten.  
Sein Helm war nicht ... **bescheuert**.


	2. Abgeblitzt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Stan | James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes / Winter Soldier

Sebastian Stan nahm auf dem breiten Sessel Platz, auf dem vorherige Woche noch Tom gesessen hatte. Ihm gegenüber, auf dem anderen Sessel, saß ein etwa 15jähriger Junge, „Kennst du die Marvel-Filme?“  
Der junge nickte eifrig, „Klar kenn' ich die! Die sind genial.“  
Sebastian lächelte leicht, „Super. Kennst du dann auch Captain America?“  
Wieder nickte der Junge.  
„Da spiele ich Steves besten Freund.“  
„Sam?“  
„Ähm nein. Aber das müsste man ja auch daran feststellen können, dass wir uns nicht mal ähnlich sehen und sind.“ Sebastian schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Stimmt. Sie sind bestimmt nicht so cool durch die Gegend geflogen.“  
Der Bucky-Schauspieler schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, Tom hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass dies hier nicht einfach war. „Ich hab' Steve immer unterstützt?“ versuchte er erneut.  
„Howard Stark? Ich wusste nicht, dass die beiden so gut befreundet waren,“ überlegte der Junge laut.  
„Ähm … nein. Nicht Howard.“  
„Tony?“  
„Nein, der auch nicht … Der ist doch in Captain America gar nicht vorgekommen.“ gab Sebastian zurück.  
„Nein, aber in Avengers und da hilft er Steve.“  
Sebastian holte erneut tief Luft, „Na wenn du das so nennen willst … Aber ich war der Böse.“  
„Warum in aller Welt hatte Steve einen Bösen als besten Freund?!“  
„Oh Gott,“ stöhnte der Schauspieler auf, „Nein, ich war erst sein Freund, und dann wurde ich böse.“  
„Warum?“ wollte der Junge wissen.  
„Wegen Hydra. Die hatten mein Gedächtnis gelöscht, und mich dann als Winter-Soldier eingesetzt.“  
Der Junge überlegte eine Weile, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, „Tut mir leid, das sagt mir nichts. Meinten sie vielleicht diesen Alexander Pierce?“  
„Nein. Dar war doch nicht … Ich war der, den er angeheuert hat.“  
„Warum?“  
„Um Captain America zu töten,“ Sebastian fuhr sich angestrengt durch die Haare und übers Gesicht.  
Der Junge schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
„Komm schon! Ich war Bucky!“  
„Bucky … meinst du Buggy? Buggy der Clown?“  
„Was?!“ Sebastian sah ihn fassungslos an.  
„Na aus One Piece. Aber der wird nicht Bucky geschrieben,“ der Junge sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, „Und der spielt auch nicht in Captain America mit.“  
„Natürlich nicht! Weil das auch nicht ich bin. Ich bin Bucky. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. Aus der 107ten!“  
„Doch, doch, warte! Gleich hab' ich's!“ der Junge sah angestrengt aus, kam aber dennoch zu keinem Ergebnis.  
„Der von dem Steve dachte er sei tot, nachdem er von dem Zug gestürzt ist,“ half Sebastian weiter nach, „Der bei Hydra eingesperrt war und mit dem dort Experimente gemacht wurden.“  
Das Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich auf und er nickte, „Ach der Typ, der bei Peggy abgeblitzt ist!“ rief er aus, stand grinsend auf, und ließ einen mehr oder weniger verstörten Sebastian Stan im Raum zurück.  
Er war nicht … **abgeblitzt**.


	3. Mit so jemandem rede ich nicht!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Downey junior | Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark / Iron Man

Genervt trommelte Robert auf der Lehne des Sessels herum, in dem er saß. Ihm gegenüber eine Frau Mitte 20.  
„Ich war der, der immer versucht hat Bruce aufzuregen und sich mit Steve gestritten hat.“ erklärte er jetzt. Er war zwar erst wenige Minuten damit beschäftigt, der Frau seine Rolle zu erklären, aber trotzdem war er schon extrem genervt.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Frau, mit der Bruce am Anfang von 'Avengers' zusammen die Kranken behandelt, versucht hat ihn aufzuregen und sie sogar Steve kannte,“ die Frau grinste weiter vor sich hin und aß ein kleines bisschen von einem Stück Kuchen, der vor ihr auf einem Teller lag.  
Er starrte die Frau total entgeistert an, „Ich bin ein Mann!“  
„Oh … tut mir leid,“ sie räusperte sich entschuldigend und warf ihm einen sehr betroffenen Blick zu.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?!“ wollte der Schauspieler immer lauter werdend wissen.  
„Ach nichts. Vergessen sie's,“ die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was … Wie … ?“ er brach ab, als sie anfing mit den Beinen zu wackeln und dann auch noch zu Summen begann. Nachdem er mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte fuhr er fort, „Der mit dem coolen Anzug.“  
„Ähm … ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich Captain Americas Anzug als cool einstufen soll.“  
„Ich war ja auch nicht Steve! Ich hab' doch schon gesagt, dass ich mit Steve immer gestritten habe.“  
„Ach ja, richtig,“ sie nickte eifrig, dann hielt sie plötzlich inne, „Äh … aber es gibt niemand anderen mit einem Anzug. Warum streiten sie mit sich selbst? Haben sie eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit?“ sie sah ihn total irritiert an und er stöhnte auf.  
„Nein, verdammt! Ist das mit Absicht, oder was?!“ er atmete tief durch und versuchte es erneut, aber diesmal mit einem anderen Punkt, „Komm schon. Der Typ der immer mit Pepper zusammen ist?!“  
Eine Weile überlege sie, bis sich ihr Blick aufhellte, „Happy?“  
Robert öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Ein paar mal atmete er tief durch, dann stand er auf und zückte etwas abseits sein Handy. Selbstverständlich war der Raum keineswegs groß genug, dass niemand etwas von dem Gespräch mitbekam, und so war alles deutlich zu hören, „Ich bin's … Jaja, schon gut, ich hab' das nicht vergessen! … Hören sie … Was ich eigentlich wollte: Ich spiele im nächsten Film nur mit, wenn Happy dann gefeuert wird!“ damit legte er auf, ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten und drehte sich wieder zu der Dame um, „Nein, ich bin nicht Happy,“ meinte er erstaunlich ruhig.  
„Nicht? Dann … ähm … “ schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern, „Sorry, ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Ich war Tony Stark,“ wieder ein Kopfschütteln seitens der Frau, „Der Milliardär?“  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn intensiv, „Mit anderen Worten sie sind … reich? Wirklich? Das merkt man gar nicht,“ sie zog ein komisches Gesicht.  
„Sag mal, ge-!“ er unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er beleidigend werden konnte, „Gut, dann anders: ich bin Iron Man.“  
Wie aus dem nichts begann sie zu lachen, „Mit anderen Worten sie leiden unter Größenwahn.“  
„WAS?! NEIN!“  
„Doch klar. Iron Man war doch dieser komische rote Skelett-Typ, oder nicht?“ sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Nein. Iron Man war … “ den Kopf in die Hände legend brach er ab, bevor er wieder einen anderen Weg einschlug, „Der Kerl mit dem Gebäude in New York,“ erneutes Kopfschütteln, „Das, das Captain America als potthässlich bezeichnen wollte?“  
„Ach der,“ jetzt schien die Frau total desinteressiert zu sein, „Sie sind dieses absolut arrogante Arschloch, das Pepper Erdbeeren geschenkt hat, obwohl sie dagegen allergisch ist,“ mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging den Kopf demonstrativ weg drehend aus dem Raum, das letzte was Robert von ihr hörte war ein, „Mit so jemandem rede ich nicht!“ bevor er ganz alleine zurück blieb und absolut entgeistert auf die Tür starrte.  
 **Er** war hier derjenige der sich hätte beschweren sollen, **nicht sie!**


	4. Schlimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans | Steven Grant 'Steve' Rogers / Captain America)

Chris Evans saß jetzt schon seit einer guten Viertelstunde auf dem schwarzen Ledersessel und sah sich einem Mädchen, dass vielleicht gerade mal zur High Shool ging gegenüber. Robert, Tom und Sebastian hatten ihn zwar schon hiervor gewarnt, aber dass es so schlimm werden würde hatte er nicht erwartet.  
„Komm schon! Der Typ, der 70 Jahre lang geschlafen hat!“ Chris lehnte sich in seinem Sessel leicht nach vorne.  
„Du hast 70 Jahre lang geschlafen?!“ das Mädchen sah so aus, als würden ihr gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen.  
„Nur im Film!“ kam auch prompt die Antwort, zusammen mit einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen.  
„Wie alt bist du denn dann jetzt?“ wurde einfach ignoriert, was er zu sagen hatte.  
„95 im Fi-“  
„WAS? 95?! Aber so alt siehst du gar nicht aus!“  
„Wie ich bereits sagte: im-“ doch wieder kam er nicht zum ausreden.  
„Wie machst du das? Was machst du um immer noch so jung auszusehen?! Los, verrate es mir!“  
„WIE ICH BEREITS SAGTE,“ meinte Chris Evans – diesmal lauter – und tatsächlich schloss sie den Mund und sah ihn abwartend an, „Im Film, nicht in echt.“  
Trotzdem schien sie ihm nicht zugehört zu haben, „Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft so lange zu schlafen?“  
Er atmete tief durch, blieb aber dennoch angespannt, „Ich war im Eis eingefroren.“  
Die Frau machte wieder große Augen, „Ich dachte immer so etwas funktioniert nur in Filmen,“ sie rückte sich in ihrem Sessel zurecht und legte ihre Arme links und rechts von sich ab.  
„Ich rede doch von einem Film du … !“ der Captain-America-Schauspieler spannte sich noch mehr an und krallte seine Hände in den Sessellehnen fest, um nicht einmal auf den Gedanken zu kommen, handgreiflich zu werden. Sie machte das mit Absicht. Ganz sicher. Es ging gar nicht anders. Kein normaler Mensch konnte sodumm sein!!!  
„Aha. Also sind sie Schauspieler?“ die junge Frau schien tatsächlich interessiert.  
„Was zur-?! Natürlich bin ich Schauspieler! Davon rede ich doch die ganze Zeit!“ fuhr Chris sie an, hielt seine Stimme dabei aber erstaunlich leise.  
Scheinbar zu leise, denn das Mädchen schien es wie immer überhört zu haben, „Weißt du was? Du erinnerst mich an diesen komischen Schauspieler, der … hier … diesen komischen Typ in dem dämlichen blauen Kostüm gespielt hat – Captain America. Der mit dem Rot-blau-weißen Schild, der immer diese dummen Auftritte hatte, um Kinder für die Armee anzuwerben und der vor diesem Serum nicht die geringste Chance bei den Mädels hatte. Der, der nicht das geringste von Technik verstanden hat. Wie hieß denn der Schauspieler noch mal … ?“  
Chris klappte fast die Kinnlade herunter und bevor er wirklich noch die Fassung verlor verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung.  
Die anderen hatten definitiv nicht übertrieben, was diese 'Interviews' anging. Nicht einmal ansatzweise! Das hier war **viel schlimmer …**


	5. Wahnsinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Ruffalo | Dr. Robert Bruce Banner / Hulk

„Grün?“ fragte die junge Frau ihm gegenüber.  
Mark stöhnte auf, „Ja, grün.“ Diese Frau war ja nun schon fast gruselig. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein.  
„Aber Sie sind gar nicht grün.“ Mark strich sich mehrmals übers Gesicht. „Und Sie sind auch nicht groß.“  
„Gott,“ entfuhr es dem Schauspieler. Aber anscheinen zu leise, als dass sie es hätte hören können.  
„Und als Sie sich vorhin vorgestellt haben, da meinen Sie, Sie hießen Mark, und jetzt sagen Sie, Sie heißen Bruce?“  
Er war kurz davor, einfach aufzugeben, aufzustehen, und zu gehen. Was war nur mit diesen ganzen 'Gästen' los?! Und wer trieb die alle auf? Und wer genau überredete eigentlich die Manager der Schauspieler dazu, dass sie hierher kommen mussten?! Bei Gelegenheit sollte er das definitiv mit seinen 'Avengers'-Kollegen besprechen. Das konnte so doch unmöglich weitergehen! Das hier wünschte er niemandem. Nicht einmal Loki würde er das wünschen. Also dem echten Loki. Nicht Tom – dem ja sowieso nicht.  
Seit fast einer Stunde saß er jetzt hier, in diesem Raum, und versuchte seiner gegenüber zu erklären, was ein Hulk war. Aber sie verstand es einfach nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Wie … wie konnte man Hulk nicht verstehen?! So schwer war das doch nicht!  
Tief durchatmend setzte er sich wieder aufrechter hin. „Kommen Sie schon. Ich spiele in Avengers den Hulk. Doktor Robert Bruce Banner. Ein Wissenschaftler, der durch Experimente von Gammastrahlen getroffen wurde, und deshalb mutierte. Wenn Bruce wütend wird, verwandelt er sich in Hulk,“ erläuterte er zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal und er machte eine kurze Pause, „Stark vereinfacht ist das zumindest die Geschichte.“  
Sie nickte langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, „Warum sprechen sie von sich selbst in der dritten Person?“  
Mark hielt inne, „Was?“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, so als sei er der dumme hier – was definitiv nicht der Fall war, „Na ja, gerade meinten sie doch Bruce wird zu Hulk, aber sie sind doch Bruce, also warum sprechen sie von sich in der dritten Person?“  
Erneut ließ der Schauspieler einfach den Kopf fallen, versteckte dann sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, und rieb sich einmal darüber. Atmete schließlich tief durch, und sah wieder auf. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, klingelte ein Handy. Nicht seines, also das von ihr.  
Er atmete hörbar auf, froh, endlich eine kurze Pause zu haben. Zumindest dachte er das so lange, bis sie zu sprechen begann.  
„Hm, was? Wo ich bin? Ich sitze hier gerade gemeinsam mit Mark Ruffalo, dem Schauspieler von Hulk – du weißt schon, das grüne Ding aus Avengers, und Incredible Hulk und so – und treibe ihn in den Wahnsinn. Ist lustig, warum fragst du?“


	6. Tarnidentität

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel L. Jackson | Nicholas Joseph 'Nick' Fury / Director von SHIELD

„Hallo“, meinte Samuel L. Jackson, als er den kleinen Raum betrat, zu der jungen Dame, die bereits auf einem der Sessel Platz genommenen hatte und welche er vielleicht auf 16 oder jünger schätzen würde. „Ich bin-“  
„Nick Fury.“ Das Mädchen nickte eifrig. „Ich weiß!“  
Okay. Fast war er versucht die Stirn zu runzeln. Er verstand gerade wirklich nicht, warum seine Kollegen es hier so schlimm gefunden hatten. Dieses Mädchen hier zumindest wirkte nicht sehr begriffsstutzig. Und erkannt hatte es ihn auch sofort. „Gut.“ Er nickte ebenfalls und ließ sich dann auf dem Sessel ihr gegenüber nieder. „Dann-“  
„Was ist mit Ihrem Auge?“ Er stockte. Was sollte damit sein? Seinem Auge ging es gut. Beiden sogar. Aber als die Dame ihn weiterhin nur geschockt anstarrte, wagte er es doch wieder den Mund zu öffnen.  
„Ähm … was soll damit sein?“  
„Sie tragen gar keine Augenklappe!“ Oh nein. Er ahnte ganz schreckliches. Vielleicht hätte er doch auf seine Kollegen hören, und ganz schnell wieder umdrehen sollen, als sein Manager ihn hier hatte hinschicken wollen. Das hier konnte nicht- „Ah ich weiß!“ Das Kind grinste. „Womit Sie Phil zurückgeholt haben, haben Sie auch Ihr Auge wieder geheilt, stimmt's?“ Das hier war ganz und gar nicht gut, nicht wenn er an die anderen Geschichten dachte. Aber … „Rekrutieren Sie mich?“ Bitte was?! Warum kam sie auf solche Ideen, ihr musste doch klar sein, dass das alles nicht echt war! „Sie sind doch von SHIELD, oder nicht?“ Okay, vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt, aber was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Nach all seinen Kollegen sollte es ausgerechnet ihn nicht treffen? Aber sicher doch …  
Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Na dann mal los. „Nein“, begann er. „Ich bin nicht von SHIELD oder sonst irgendeiner Geheimorganisation. Ich bin nur Schauspieler.“  
Das Mädchen nickte. Gut. Das lief gut. „Ja natürlich, tut mir leid. Immerhin brauchen Sie ja eine Geheimidentität. Genauso wie als Sie so getan haben, als seien Sie Sänger, damit Sie untertauchen konnten. Wie haben Sie sich da noch mal genannt? Louis Hinds?“ Vermischte die gerade auch noch Filme? Soul Men? Was war los mit der?! „Ich muss zugeben, das war wirklich gut. So gute Laune wie Sie da manchmal hatten, aber-“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er sie. „Ich bin wirklich nur-“  
„Richtig, tut mir leid, bin vom Thema abgekommen.“ Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber wie fühlt man sich eigentlich so als Chef von SHIELD? Ist doch sicher voll spannend!“ Ihre Augen leuchteten schon förmlich. „Oh, und Sie wissen doch sicher auch, wie Nat und Clint sich kennen gelernt haben.“ Nat? Natasha? Scarlett? Oh, mit dem Kind wollte er gerade wirklich nichts mehr zu tun haben – wobei, eigentlich wollte er schon davor gar nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, jetzt wurde das Gefühl nur noch stärker. „Wenn ich auch ein Agent werde, kann ich die beiden dann kennen lernen?“  
„Agent?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Natürlich, warum sollten Sie oder ich sonst hier sein? Ich wurde sogar von zwei Agenten abgeholt. Gut, ich weiß ich bin spät dran, was eine Ausbildung angeht, und so gut wie Tasha werde ich wohl nie-“ Tasha? Was für Spitznamen kramte die denn noch raus? „Aber ich werde mir auch ganz große Mühe geben!“  
„Äh-“ Warum genau machte er sich eigentlich noch die Mühe etwas zu sagen?  
„Bittebittebittebittebittebittebittebittebitte!“ Ach ja, weil sie nervte und sonst nie aufhören würde!  
„Ich bin nicht-“, versuchte er erneut, doch auch diesmal scheiterte er.  
„Was soll das?!“ Das Mädchen schnaufte einmal, verdrehte die Augen, und ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl etwas nach hinten Kippen. Jetzt auch noch Stimmungsschwankungen? „Ich weiß doch eh schon längst, wer Sie sind, also warum genau verstellen Sie sich dann noch?“ Gut alles klar. Und hier hatte er den Grund, warum er es aufgeben, und den Raum verlassen sollte solange er noch konnte. „Außerdem könnte ich echt gut sein. Ich weiß sowieso schon alles über euch. All eure Tarnidentitäten. Ihr tut so, als wärt Ihr Schauspieler und Avengers nur ein Film, damit niemand dahinter kommt, dass das alles wirklich echt ist! Ihr müsst ja auch nichts machen, außer eine kleine Kamera mitnehmen.“ Ja er sollte wirklich einfach gehen. „Und bei den Bösen konntet Ihr Filmen, weil Ihr Bucky oder Skye als Undercoveragenten eingeschleust habt, damit die dort alles verkabeln können und so.“ Warum genau hatte er eigentlich gerade das Gefühl, dass das hier erst der Anfang war? „Aber wissen Sie was, ich werde mindestens ein genauso gutes Mitglied wie Skye, dann können Sie doch nichts mehr einwenden richtig? Ich könnte mir sogar eine Böse Organisation suchen, damit ich auch dort alles verkabeln kann. Das wird sicher-“  
Ja, er würde jetzt einfach gehen. Das Kind lebte sowieso in seiner eigenen Welt. Er stand auf, und war bereits an der Tür, als das Mädchen plötzlich in ihrem Redeschwall stoppte. Oh. Nicht gut.  
„Kein Problem! Ich weiß sowieso alles über Sie, wenn Sie mich nicht aufnehmen, dann sage ich jedem alles was er wissen will, dann arbeite ich für Ihre Feinde! Also?!“ Ihre Stimme klang wie die eines quengelnden Kindes. Als er sie kurz ansah, hatte sie die Arme verschränkt und starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich mache das wirklich!“, meinte sie betont, und als würde sie versuchen ihm zu drohen.  
Samuel schüttelte lediglich ganz leicht den Kopf. Selbst wenn er Fury wäre und Feinde hätte, würde er sie nicht aufnehmen, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie bei denen noch schneller tot wäre, als bei ihm, und das konnte er wirklich gut gebrauchen …  
„Hey!“, schrie sie, als er ihr wieder den Rücken zukehrte und, so schnell er ohne zu rennen konnte, durch den davorliegenden Gang zur Tür lief. „Ich kenne Ihre Tarnidentität uns alles über Sie!“, hörte er noch, wie das Mädchen ihm nachkreischte, als er bereits die Tür halb geöffnet hatte.  
Tarnidentität. Von wegen! Und wenn, wäre sie jetzt tot. Sicherlich.

_Zur selben Zeit in einer – nicht ganz so weit wie man vielleicht annehmen könnte – entfernten Filmgalaxie, ging ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit schwarzer Augenklappe und ebenfalls schwarzem Mantel, dessen Gesichtszüge denen des Schauspielers wie aufs Haar glichen, einen doch recht ähnlich aussehenden Gang entlang, und griff sich an sein eines Ohr, um das Gerät darin zu aktivieren. Kaum hatte er dies gemacht, schüttelte er auch sogleich die Gedanken an das eben stattgefundene Gespräch ab. „Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, die Sache war ein Reinfall. Schalten Sie sie aus, damit sie keine Informationen weitergeben kann.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Gebäude und wandte sich seinen anderen Aufgaben zu. Aber ihre Idee sein Auge zu heilen war gar nicht so schlecht gewesen …_


	7. Namensänderung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Hemsworth | Thor Odinson

„Chris Hemsworth?“  
„Ja.“  
„Hab ich noch nie gehört. Was ist das für ein dämlicher Name?“  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Meiner.“  
„Du solltest ihn ändern lassen.“  
„Ich dachte es geht hier sowieso nicht um mich?“, versuchte der Schauspieler ein Gespräch in diese Richtung so gut wie möglich zu umgehen.  
„Nun, nein, aber du bist hier. Und du hast einen richtig dämlichen Namen.“  
„Es geht doch sowieso darum, wen ich spiele, oder?!“  
Kurz hielt sein Gegenüber inne, bevor langsam genickt wurde. „Richtig, tut mir leid.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Was war noch mal deine Rolle?“  
Chris seufzte. „Thor“, meinte er dann und war sich auch selbst darüber im klaren, wie monoton und ausdruckslos sich das ganze anhören musste.  
„Thor?“ Sein gegenüber gab ein Schnauben von sich, welches man mit nur wenig Fantasie eigentlich auch als humorloses Lachen hätte bezeichnen können. „Wow.“ Es klang eher sarkastisch. „Und der Nachname?“  
Chris verdrehte die Augen. „Odinson“, erwiderte er dann.  
Diesmal lachte sein Gegenüber wirklich. „Okay, der Name ist echt noch dümmer als der andere. Was hast du doch nur für Pech.“  
Einige Flüche vor sich hin murmelnd atmete Chris tief durch. „Es ist nur eine Rolle!“  
„Ja? Hab nie davon gehört.“  
„Komm schon. Superheld, Donnergott, Marvel-Universum?“  
„Ein Superheld mit so einem Namen? Ich wette keiner mag dich.“  
Chris war kurz davor sich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen und den Gast einfach rauszuschmeißen. „Das weiß ich nicht, aber-“  
Er kam gar nicht zum aussprechen. „Aber nichts, du bist ein Superheld, denk dir doch einen besseren Namen aus!“  
„Ich bin an einem echten Gott orientiert, das ist also vermutlich eher nicht möglich.“  
„Ach, ist dem so?“  
„Ja!“ Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. „An Thor, Gott des Donners.“  
„In einem was? Götter-Film?“  
Er stöhnte auf. „Nein. Marvel. Das ist eher etwas Action-Sci-Fi-Fantasy mäßiges.“  
Plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Ach ja! Davon habe ich gehört. Warst du nicht der, der zu blöd war seinem Bruder zu helfen und ihn davon abzuhalten einen Krieg anzuzetteln?!“


	8. Mary Sue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Bennet | Skye / Mary Sue Poots / Daisy Johnsen

„Hi“, grüßte Chloe den Gast – eine junge Frau mit High Heels knapper Jeans und einer weißen Bluse – der mit zwanzig Minuten verspätung eintraf und sich auch sogleich auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ, aber nicht aufhörte auf seinem Kaugummi herumzukauen.  
„Hi“, gab die Frau zurück, während sie die Beine überschlug und sich gelangweilt umsah. Chloe mochte sie schon jetzt nicht. „Also ich bin wegen 'ner Freundin hier“, sprach die Besucherin weiter. „Keine Ahnung warum sie das wollte, aber ich soll herausfinden, wer sie sind.“  
Okay … super … „Kennst du Marvel?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Nö.“ Chloes Gegenüber zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Sollte ich?“  
Na toll. Das wurde ja immer besser. „Irgendwas müssen sie doch wissen, wenn sie erraten wollen, wer ich bin!“  
Ein erneutes „Nö“ zerstörte auch diese Hoffnung ihrerseits.  
Alles klar … sie würde das hier so schnell wie möglich beenden. „Oh Mann! Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so dämlich!“, entfuhr es ihr. Von dem Gast kam nur ein schnauben und ein Schulterzucken. „Ich bin Skye?“, versuchte Chloe es dann. Keine Reaktion. „Daisy Johnsen?“ Erneut nicht auch nur das leiseste Zeichen, dass ihr Gegenüber es überhaupt bemerkt hatte. „Mary Sue Poots?“, versuchte sie als letzten Versuch, und diesmal gab es sogar eine Reaktion. Das Gesicht des Gastes verzog sich angeekelt und die Nase wurde gerümpft, bevor Chloes Gegenüber sich erhob und sogar auf die Tür zuging.  
„Hast du denn nie aufgepasst?“, wollte die Frau wissen, als sie bereits an der Tür stand und sich noch einmal zu der Schauspielerin umwandte. „Niemand mag Mary Sues!“, fauchte sie dann, bevor sie sich umdrehte und verschwand.  
Okay …  
Einige Sekunden blieb Chloe regungslos sitzen, bis sie schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte. Wenigstens war die Frau jetzt weg.


End file.
